The present invention relates to battery-powered flashlights. In particular, the present invention relates to battery-powered flashlights having a rotatable lamp head incorporating multiple lamp elements.
Battery-powered flashlights are well known in the art. Many of the known devices incorporate features directed to such problems as hands-free operation and underwater applications. However, the flashlights that incorporate such features typically involved complex electrical and mechanical connections that complicate the manufacture and assembly of such flashlights. The complex configurations tend to reduce the reliability of such flashlights, while increasing the cost of the flashlights to the consumers.
In accordance with the present invention, a flashlight is provided having a lamp head connected to a housing in which batteries are located. The lamp head includes first and second reflective surfaces from which two light elements project. An incandescent light bulb projects from the first reflective surface, and a light-emitting diode projects from the second reflective surface. A conductive element provides an electrical path connecting the battery to the light bulb and the light-emitting diode.